The motor vehicle industry continues to provide new features for both recreational and work vehicles in response to the changing needs of consumers. Users of recreational and work vehicles desire comforts within the vehicle while traveling. Examples of such comforts include swiveling seats, tables, cup holders, DVD players, etc. Many of these consumers also use their vehicles while parked. For example, many work trucks are essentially traveling offices that visit numerous work sites. The vehicle is used as an office to make phone calls, complete paperwork, deliver goods, collect goods, etc. Others are used to sell items directly to the public, such as food or beverages. Recreationally, vehicles are used, for example, at sporting events and concerts. Although amenities have been added to such vehicles to make work easier to conduct or recreation easier to set up, the amenities are typically for use only exclusively inside the vehicle or exclusively outside the vehicle. Furthermore, those for use outside the vehicle must be stored, taking up valuable cargo space, and brought outside of the vehicle for set-up outdoors. This can be time consuming and difficult.